1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus and a printing method.
2. Background Technology
An example of the printing apparatus is the inkjet printer (hereinafter to be referred to as the printer) that ejects ink droplets from a nozzle arranged on a head towards a paper sheet or another medium so that an image is printed on the medium. People have proposed various types of the printers, such as the type using a UV curable-type ink that cures under the irradiation of a UV light and the type using an LED element as the irradiating light source for the UV light (for example, see: Patent Document 1). For this type of printer, it is also possible to print the image on a medium made of plastic or metal or the like without an ink receiving layer.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-254560 (Patent Document 1) is an example of the related art.